1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to precision cutting tools, specifically an art design knife providing for stabler and safer manual utilization that is comprised of a front cover, a rear cover, a hatch, a magazine feed spring, a blade transport component, and a blade magazine. In addition to convenient blade replacement capability, the said blade magazine contains a quantity of spare blades to thereby increase art design knife utility and, furthermore, enhance the industrial practical value of art design knife structures.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional art design knives typically have internally disposed extension and retraction mechanisms, wherein the wear that normally occurs between a keeper spring and single-sided wave-contoured engagement slots diminishes stationary engagement capability, which during utilization results in a loss of blade positioning stability and easily causes serious wounds. Furthermore, since the spare blades of conventional art design knives are kept external to the body of the implement itself, when a blade is to be replaced, a considerable amount of time is often wasted searching for spare blades. In view of the existent shortcomings of the conventional product still awaiting improvement, the inventor of the invention herein based on specialized knowledge and design experience gained by engagement in the related fields conducted extensive research inspired by an original idea that culminated in the successful design of an art design knife of improved structure.